


Let's get a drink!

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: A cold beer is great at the end of a hot day, but who's can say no to good whisky ? Drunk sex is the best sex.





	Let's get a drink!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm looking for a beta-reader. Pm me if interrested! I have a lot of Eugene's smutty stories in need of beta-reading!

Sitting outside, under at a table the shade of some trees, Eugene was working on an A/C for a few days now. He was sure he could get the damn thing to work and they had enough electricity to make it run at least a few hours a day. He mutters some things to himself about the problem at hand when he felt someone approach him.

“Need a beer?”

Eugene looked up at Abraham. He was handing him a brown bottle. Eugene took it and was delighted to notice it was cold.

“Thanks. Exactly what I needed.”

Abraham smiled and sat on the chair next to Eugene. He took a sip of his own beer and watched as Eugene struggle to open his bottle. Abraham chuckled.

“You need help? Those home-made beers are pretty hard to open.”

Eugene looked at him, upset.

“I can open a beer, Abraham.”

He struggle a bit more and finally opened it.

“We should make bottle-opener.”

Abraham smirked.

“Yeah… yeah.”

They drink silently for a moment, looking at Carol putting the clean clothes out to dry.

“I wonder if she finally persuaded Daryl to take a shower…”

The ginger soldier shook his head.

“Nah. I saw him this morning. She should hose him in his sleep and put him out to dry.”

Eugene nods and took the last few sips of his beer.

“It’s great. I never thought we could have cold beer in a post-apocalyptic world. You know, with all the cold corpses wanting to take a bite out of us like we are chocolate bars in a summer camp for fat kids, having walls really come in handy.”

“I agree. That beer isn’t the best shit, tho.”

“Better than nothing, in my honest opinion.”

Abraham chuckled.

“I found something even better on my last run, if you want. Just don’t tell anyone about it.”

The way Abraham told Eugene he didn’t wanted anyone to know about it, but still offer to share it with him got him all warm inside. He followed Abraham to his car and Eugene quickly became nervous when he realizes they have to go outside the walls. Abraham got in the car and Eugene hesitates to go with him.

“I don’t think getting drunk outside the walls is a good idea, considering we are snacks on legs for the stinky biters wandering…”

“Shut up and come in, we are not going far. Don’t you trust me?”

Eugene considers the soldier for a moment. Of course he trusts him, with his life, but drunk? After weighing the pro and cons, he decided to get in the car. If Abraham said it’s safe, then it’s safe. His friend isn’t stupid enough to put both their life in danger for a drink.

They drove out for about half an hour, passing by a small number of walkers on their route, before they got to a little house in what looked like a pretty normal neighborhood. Eugene was nervous to notice a few walkers around, but they were far enough to not notice them. Abraham pulls out a remote and the garage door of the little house opened. He parked the car in it and they got out.

“Don’t worry; there are no walkers in here. Come.”

Eugene followed Abraham into the house, then down the basement. There was a pile of boxes and all kinds of old crap, then, in the middle of the clutter, there was a sofa and a coffee table. Abraham sat on the sofa and invite Eugene to come sit with him. He reached into one box near the coffee table and pull out a bottle of whisky wrapped in a t-shirt and two glasses.

“It may not be cold, but no one says no to a good whisky.”

Abraham gave a full glass to Eugene, smiling. He knows the doctor isn’t used to drink, but he’s curious to see his limit. He chuckled when Eugene took the glass, trying not to show how uncomfortable he is about drinking outside the walls.

“The drink may not be cold, but the temperature in the basement is cooler than the rest of the house, therefore bringing the whisky to an acceptable…”

“Just drink.”

Eugene looks at Abraham taking a good swig of his glass, almost emptying half of it in a few gulps. He decided to do the same, drinking as much as he can before wincing and coughing. Abraham burst in laugher.

“It’s good, isn’t?”

Still coughing, Eugene nods, trying not to spill his glass.

“So? How is it going for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m talking about girls, Eugene. There are a lot of girls in Alexandria. Do you have your eyes on one of them?”

Eugene blushes, suddenly shy. He looked down and shook his head. Abraham smiled, trying to catch Eugene’s eyes.

“Then is it a guy? You know, I don’t really mind whatever floats your boat. I can’t believe you are only interested in watching, you know…”

Abraham took a few more sip of his drink and Eugene looks up at him, surprised.

“I… I don’t…”

He stuttered nervously.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Abraham smirks. “Sometimes, I wonder if I really like women or if it’s just the kick I feel when I need to protect my girl.” The soldier sighs. “Unfortunately, in this new world, girls kicks ass as much as I do. I became kinda useless, you know…”

“You’re not.”

There was a silence before Abraham reply with a sad smile.

“You told me that my ‘services are no longer required’.”

“It was obviously a lie.” says Eugene, shaking his head “I was just annoyed I couldn’t kill that walker by myself.”

Abraham smiled and lay back lazily. Eugene felt the alcohol numbing his senses, but not enough to truly say he was drunk. He just felt relax and this was such a nice feeling after all the shit they had been through those last few weeks. He finished his drink and didn’t have to ask Abraham: his glass was full again before he could even open his mouth.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah. Artisanal beer is good, but this is the real fucking shit. I could drink beers all day and I only get a little tipsy. Sometimes, a man needs more than a few beers to forget all the shit, you know?”

Eugene nods a drink a few more sips. He started to feel dizzy. Abraham was right. A few beers weren’t enough to forget the pile of shit dropped on their head every fucking day since the beginning of this crap.

Abraham rumbles through the box where he found the bottle of whisky. The bottle they had was almost empty and he needed more. He wanted to feel his mind go numb, he wanted to be able to forget all the shit and just laugh, get a good time with Eugene after the shitty week they had. Killing people, walkers wanting to take a bite in his ass, his fight with Rosita, Rick being a jerk and the fucking sunburn he got on his face because he’s a ginger in a world where sunscreen is luxury.

“No fucking way…” says Abraham as he pulls out an old dvd from the box. “Have you seen this movie?”

Eugene shook his head.

“I’m trying not to think about the movies, you know? All the good actors are dead now and I like to think about the Avengers coming to save us, somehow. That would be great. I want to be rescued by Thor.”

Abraham chuckles at Eugene’s slurred speech, looking at his friend as he awkwardly finish his second glass. Not spilling whisky on his shirt seems like the biggest challenge of the day… well, technically it was nighttime by now.

“I always thought you would like to be saved by Black Widow.”

Eugene put the empty glass on the coffee table harder than needed, almost falling from the couch before he lays back and frown at his ginger friend.

“Nooooo… I don’t want to be saved by a woman, I have pride!”

Abraham giggles.

“You let Rosita save you damn hell lot of times.”

“Yeah… but she’s my friend, it’s different.”

In his drunken state, Eugene was still aware enough to wonder why Abraham took him out to drink instead of taking the booze inside the walls with him… and he was also worried about the headache he will get tomorrow if he doesn’t drink water.

“Y’got water?”

His speech was so slubbish, combined with his usual drawl; it took Abraham a moment before he understands what his friend means. The soldier looks into the box and pulls out a bottle of water. Eugene drank almost half of it before turning to his ‘magically full again’ glass of whisky.

“Abe… Why did ya took me out? Don’t ya think it would be safer to drink at home?”

Abraham licks his lips and puts his drink on the table.

“Safer from walkers, maybe…” says the soldier, gently taking Eugene’s glass from his hand to put it next to his. “But I was afraid people would catch us…”

The ginger lean on his friend, hand on his waist, and Eugene got nervous. He knew exactly what Abraham was saying: Rosita can kill walkers on her own, but Eugene need Abraham’s protection, even if he tries to kill walkers by himself, he can’t do it. Eugene is the one to give Abraham a reason to live; he’s the ‘girl in need of protection’ and gives the soldier the kick he needs to feel useful.

Before he could say anything, Abraham’s lips were on his and the soldier’s tongue starts playing with his. Abraham’s kisses are rough and passionate. Strong arms around him, Eugene’s mind didn’t understand much about what was happening, but he felt safe and he liked that. He lets Abraham’s hands wander on his body, pulling at his clothes and caressing the soft skin underneath. Eugene didn’t even realise when his shirt was gone, but he was well aware Abraham was the one responsible for the ‘disappearance’ of his clothes.

Eugene lay back on the couch, Abraham on top of him. He raised his hips and helped his ginger friend remove his cargo shorts before tugging at Abraham’s white sleeveless shirt. Abraham’s hands were larges and rough, but intimate physical contact was something Eugene desired for a long time and he was so drunk it didn’t matter whose hands it was. It felt good and nothing else mattered at that point. Abraham smiled in the kiss and Eugene moans softly when one large hand wraps around his length.

“You like that?” Abraham’s husky voice smells like whisky.

Eugene couldn’t reply. He was lost in a sea of pleasure: Abraham’s strong body on top of him, his hand gently stroking his cock, his warm tongue licking his lips in a sensual manner, sending shivers down his spine.

The soldier giggles softly and pulls Eugene’s legs over his shoulders. While he was stroking his friend’s now rock hard dick with one hand, the other one find his way between his buttcheeks. For a moment, the engineer wondered why Abraham’s left hand was so wet, then he saw a bottle of lube on the table and marvelled why the ginger had lube in his pocket while on a run.

It was planned.

Still, when he felt Abraham large fingers push against his asshole, he didn’t think not even for a moment to ask his friend to stop. It felt way too good and he knew Abraham would never hurt him in any ways. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing, but there was no pain, only pleasure. He was probably too drunk to feel pain anyway. Eugene couldn’t stop moaning quietly when Abraham’s fingers brushes against a sensitive spot inside him. He closes his eyes and let himself melt into his protector arms, drowning in the pleasure.

Suddenly, both Abraham’s hands were on his hips, holding him tightly, but the pressure in his butt wasn’t gone. Eugene looks down to see the soldier slowly burying himself inside his friend until his coarse ginger pubes brushes against the engineer’s ass.

“Are you ok?” whispers Abraham.

Eugene was more than just a bit tipsy, but he somehow managed to speak.

“Yeah...move.”

The soldier nods and start moving, slowly picking up pace until Eugene couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Good thing there’s no walkers here, you are damn loud! Imagine if we were in Alexandria?”

Eugene grips Abraham’s shirt with one hand and his ginger hair with the other.

“Less speaking, more fucking.” he says before pulling down the soldier to kiss him harshly. He wraps his legs around his friend’s waist and rests his feet on his lower back.

The ginger smiles in the kiss and wraps his hand around Eugene’s hard leaking cock. The engineer throws his head back and groans loudly, bucking his hips in his friend’s hand. He couldn’t care less about how lewd or indecent he looks like or sound like: all he care about is the pleasure cursing through his body, craving for more contact, more rough kisses, more of Abraham’s calloused hands rubbing his dick and more friction against his prostate. He runs his hands on the soldier’s hard and perfectly muscled chest, feeling him breathe heavily on his skin damp from sweat, both panting hard and moaning each other’s name. Eugene wasn’t the only one loud during sex after all.

The younger man writhes under the soldier strong grip as he feels his climax near, his legs shaking around Abraham’s waist. Eugene knew he was moaning like a woman in a porn movie, but neither of them seemed to care. A few more good hard trusts inside the engineer were enough to make him spurt all over his stomach and Abraham’s chest. The soldier’s trusts became erratic as he fills Eugene’s ass with cum.

Breathless and tired, both men lay on the couch to catch their breath. Abraham clean them both with the t-shirt in which the bottle of whisky was wrapped.

“There’s a lot more booze in those boxes, if you ever want to come back for a drink…”

“We don’t need to drink,” says Eugene as he puts back his clothes, “but if that’s your alibi for leaving the walls, I will happily cover for you.”

Abraham smiles and kisses Eugene gently, playing with his hair. His tongue still taste like whisky and for a moment, the engineer hoped he wouldn’t be able to repair the A/C tomorrow so they could come here for ‘a drink’.


End file.
